Lost
by kanameouji
Summary: Light is struggling with his feeling and trys to suside, can L talk him out of it? LxLight Rated M to be safe


Disclaimer, I don't own any death note characters and ya that includes L!!!!!!  
he is so cute~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Light stared out the window. He watched the rain pour, drenching the  
concrete of the balcony leading from the hotel room. He sighed and  
returned to the data entry for the Kira case he was working on. He glanced  
over at L, who was sipping his tea.

"Ryuzaki?" Light said tiredly. It was getting dark outside. "Do you think we  
could go to bed now?" he yawned.

L looked away from the computer screen slightly. He glanced at Raito and turned back to the computer. "In a minute, Light-kun, I am almost  
done here." he said. Light sat down, and stared at the rain some more.

The chain tying the two together rattled as L stood up a few minutes later. "Let's go, then." said the insomniac.

But Raito had a different idea. He walked out onto the balcony, immediately  
getting soaked by the downpour. L was of course, dragged out too.

"What are you doing, Light-kun?" he asked, without emotion as usual. He  
stood as still as could be as he let the rain soak his black, spiked hair.  
Light could no longer live on this way.

His eyes glowed red as he moved closer and closer to the edge of the  
balcony, where a single fence stood between him and a nine-story fall. In  
silence, he leaned over the edge of the balcony.

"Light-kun, no!" L suddenly cried. "If you do this, I will die too! Nothing will be gained by killing the both of us, Raito!" he turned Light  
around, just before he toppled over the balcony. He saved him, just  
barely.

"Ryuzaki, I'm..." Light stammered. No, he wouldn't give in. He wouldn't reveal his  
darkest secret, even if he was going to die in a few minutes. He wouldn't  
have L know that he won.

L stared hard at Raito. "Light-kun, why don't we get dried off, and go  
back inside?" he said, pulling the chain towards the balcony door. But  
Light walked back to the fence, eyes full of anger and sadness. He was sick of the evil inside him.

Light did not want L to die because of his depression. He loved him, after  
all. That is why he must kill himself - he cannot stand loving L when he did not love him back. "L, would you please remove these  
handcuffs? I'm going to jump off this fence, and whether you're attached  
to me while I do so is up to you."

L didn't move at first, then he uttered a single, lethal syllable. "Why?"

Raito paused, as a single tear rolled down his face, but one couldn't  
tell, as it was still raining. Tears streamed down his face now, as he  
stammered a response. "Because, Ryuzaki, because..." he tried to say, to  
stutter, but he was unable to complete the sentence he most wanted  
to tell L.

"Light, I cannot let you do this, what is troubling you?" L asked, as  
though he actually cared about Light. Raito turned around in rage for a  
second, but it passed as he saw the smile on L's face. Maybe he cared…  
or maybe his suspicions of him being Kira have raised 1.6 percent. After  
all, that was the only thing L cared about.

He was lost in thought. Lost in hate and pain. He was only ever lost, and no one would find him.

"Please remove the handcuffs, or you will die." he said, simply.  
The sadness and anger built in his mind, the silence ringing in his ears.  
He stared at L for what he believed to be the last time. "Please. I do not  
want you to suffer for my problems."

L's eyes watered. "Then jump, because if you are going to die, then so am  
I. I couldn't live in a world without you, Light. That would be dark."

Light widened his eyes. "L?" he said for some reason. He looked at the  
ground as he spoke in a gloomy tone. " Please remove the handcuffs."  
he said again. "I want myself dead, not the one I love." He said without  
a care. L seemed to be getting closer to him. Soon there were only a few  
inches between the two men's' faces.

L reached in his back pocket, and pulled out the key to the handcuffs. He  
unlocked Raito's, and then his own lock, letting the key and the cuffs  
fall to the ground as he pushed his lips to Lights, in one movement.

Light was caught by surprise at first, but then leaned in closer to the  
kiss, the rain pouring around them, but Light didn't feel the wetness. He  
couldn't feel anything other than L's soft, sugary lips against his own. It was  
very calm and passionate, but Light never desired anything more.

L's arms were around Raito's waist, and Light's were around L's. They  
broke apart to breathe, and L moved his long, spider-like fingers into Light's hair.  
When they pulled away again, L whispered into Light's ear.

"Light, I love you," he said softly.

"I love you also, Ryuzaki. So much." Light said.

"Please do not jump off of this balcony, Light." said L.

Light nodded, and kissed L's pale lips again. They walked inside,  
leaving the handcuffs soaking wet on the ground.

Light wasn't lost anymore.


End file.
